Your Son?
by I'M MISS SIMPLE
Summary: -KyuMin fanfiction- Mengapa seseorang yang berusia 17 tahun masih berada di kelas sepulu? apakah itu tidak aneh?  Fail Summary...  DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**Your Son?**

**.**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**.**

**Rating : T to M**

**.**

**Suju punya ELF... tapi KyuMin punya kita semua(para KMS)**

**.**

**.**

Hai…

Lee Sungmin _imnida_, 17 tahun. Seorang _namja_ yang terdaftar sebagai salah satu murid di _SM high school_. Sebuah sekolah swasta berbasis internasional di Korea Selatan, dan aku adalah murid tingkat pertama di sekolah tersebut.

Kalian heran, mengapa ada seorang murid berusia 17 tahun masih duduk di kelas satu? Jangan tanya alasannya, karena aku paling muak dengan pertanyaan itu. APA? Kalian memaksaku? Memaksa seorang Lee Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu? _Well_…. Hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati untuk kalian. Dengarkan ini baik-baik, aku akan mengatakannya sekali, dan tidak ada siaran ulang.

Aku… Lee Sungmin, seorang _namja_ berusia 17 tahun masih duduk di tingkat pertama di _SM High School_ karena aku **MENGHAMILI SEORANG WANITA! **Dan karena hal itu, aku dikeluarkan dari sekolahku yang dulu, _Super High School_. Karena aku seorang namja, aku tentu saja menikahi wanita itu. Namun, Tuhan berkata lain. Saat usia penikahan kami yang kedua, dia pergi ke rumah terakhirnya. Ya, dia meninggal dunia. Meninggalkan aku dengan seorang anak yang sangat kusayangi, Lee Hyuk Jae, itu adalah namanya.

Oh ya, apa kalian ingin tahu, kenapa aku masih bisa bersekolah setelah aku menikah?

Jawabannya sederhana, aku adalah anak seorang pengusaha sukses di negaraku ini. Jadi, dengan sedikit pelicin, orang-orang munafik yang berkedok sebagai petinggi sekolah ini bisa menerimaku.

Apa kalian puas? Sesuai dengan perjanjian, tidak ada siaran ulang, dan…. HEI! Jangan memasang wajah aneh seperti itu. Apakah kalian tidak pernah mendengar kasus remaja yang hamil di luar nikah?

Baiklah… sekarang aku akan memberitahu bagaimana keadaan fisik yang kumiliki.

Seperti yang kukatakan, aku adalah namja. Tinggiku 175 _cm_, lumayanlah untuk ukuran laki-laki Asia. Tampan, memiliki kulit yang putih—tentu saja—, dan aku kaya. Itu adalah modal seorang laki-laki untuk menjerat wanita, bukan?

Ahh— sepertinya aku sudah banyak bercerita hal-hal tak penting. Dan sekarang, saatnya kau mengakhiri obrolan ini.

**Author pov**

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Seorang guru berperawakan tinggi, kekar dan tak lupa wajah sangarnya berjalan menuju kelas yang akan menjadi awal aktivitas mengajarnya pada pagi hari ini. Di belakang guru tersebut, mengekor seorang murid yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan guru laki-laki tersebut. Hn… sangat tinggi untuk ukuran pelajar.

Tak lama kemudia, guru laki-laki tersebut membuka sebuah pintu dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan X-2. Melihat pintu yang tadinya tertutup bergerak, semua murid yang tadinya asyik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing bergegas menuju tempat duduk mereka.

Kemudian, seorang murid laki-laki berkacamata berdiri cepat. Memberikan aba-aba kepada teman-temannya.  
>"Berdiri!" seru murid tersebut. Murid lain yang mendengar komando tersebut, langsung saja berdiri tegak. "Beri hormat!" lanjut sang murid berkacamata tersebut.<p>

Lalu… "Selamat pagi,,, _Songsaengmin_!" ucap murid-murid itu bersamaan.

"Ya, selamat pagi, anak-anak. Sebelum kita melanjutkan pelajaran kita minggu lalu, saya akan memperkenalkan teman baru untuk kalian," ucap sang guru.

"Silakan masuk," ujar guru itu mempersilahkan.

Mendengar hal itu, si murid baru yang sedari tadi menyandarkan dirinya di tembok melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas yang ada di sampingnya.

Dapat diketahui bahwa murid baru tersebut adalah seorang namja dari seragam yang digunakannya. Semua murid perempuan memandang takjub murid tersebut. Berbanding terbalik dengan laki-laki, mereka memandang sang murid baru dengan pandangan mengejek ataupun merendahkan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, nak," ujar sang guru.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_," ucap murid tersebut singkat.

"Itu saja?" tanya sang guru.

"Anda pikir?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari sang guru, murid baru yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu malah bertanya balik dengan nada dinginnya.

"Haah…. Tidak. Sekarang kau boleh duduk di tempat duduk kosong yang tersisa, _Kyuhyun-ssi_"

"Hm. _Kamsahamnida_, _Songsaengmin_."

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya ke satu-satunya tempat duduk yang kosong di kelas tersebut. Tempat yang berada tepat di samping seorang namja bernama Lee Sungmin.

Selangkah sebelum sampai ke tempat duduk yang di tuju. Pandangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu. Pandangan dingin bertemu dengan pandangan yang sama. Tak ada hawa bersahabat dari kedua orang yang baru saja bertemu itu.

Malas meneruskan perang pandangan, Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan langsung mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku yang telah di sediakan oleh pihak sekolah.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita minggu lalu. Buka halaman 126," ucap sang guru ketika melihat Kyuhyun telah duduk di tempatnya.

"Baik, _Kim Songsaengmin._"

Bel sekolah kembali berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran pertama telah usai. Semua guru yang mengajar pada pagi hari itu keluar dari kelas yang mereka bina. Begitu pula dengan semua murid _SM high school. _Ada yang memilih pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka, ada yang pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas, beberapa murid memilih pergi ke taman belakang untuk menikmati bekal mereka, ada pula yang memilih menetap di kelas mereka masing-masing. Lee Sungmin dan si murid baru, Cho Kyuhyun contohnya. Mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat di dalam kelas daripada ke kantin ataupun ke perpustakaan.

Kedua namja itu tak saling berinteraksi. Mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Si marga _Lee_ lebih memilih membaca novel yang baru dibeliya kemarin dan si marga _Cho_ lebih memilih memainkan _game_ di _PSP_-nya.

Sebenarnya, suasana ini membuat Sungmin merasa risih. Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya pada waktu istirahat seperti sekarang, Sungmin hanya sendiri di kelas. Namun, kali ini ada satu orang lagi yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan.

"A…." ucap mereka bersamaan. Namun, mereka kembali terdiam. Kecanggungan kembali menyelimuti kedua anak manusia yang memiliki _gender_ yang sama tersebut. Tidak tahan dengan suasana yang menyelimuti mereka, Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyisakan Kyuhyun yang hanya memandang Sungmin datar.

"Ck."

.

**~ Sungmin POV ~**

.

Menyebalkan!

Gara-gara anak baru itu kegiatanku terganggu. Andai saja _namja_ aneh itu tidak di kelas sekarang, aku tidak akan berjalan di koridor menyebalkan ini. Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan? Mulai dari kau keluar dari kelas sampai berada di koridor sekolah, kau harus mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan aneh para yeoja yang melihatmu melintas di depan mereka.

Aneh? Aku pikir tidak. Ini sudah biasa ku alami sejak di sekolah menengah pertama. Jeritan aneh dari para yeoja yang memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih mereka. Jangan berpikir aku suka mendengar permintaan mereka. Walaupun aku pernah menghamili seorang wanita, aku tetap laki-laki yang sangat menghormati wanita. Aku hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ penjilat seperti yang kutemui selama ini. Pengecualian untuk istri—mantan—ku tentunya. Dia adalah_ yeoja_ yang sangat baik, dia juga bukan wanita yang akan melaukan apapun demi uang. Kalian tidak percaya? Itu hak kalian, aku hanya mengatakan apa adanya.

Oh ya, aku belum pernah 'kan memberitahu siapa isitriku?

Namanya adalah _Song Hye kyo_, seorang wanita dari keluarga sederhana—kalau tidak ingin dikatakan miskin— yang sangat cantik. Dia adalah _yeoja_ yang pintar, oleh karena itu dia mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolahnya dulu. Dia juga adalah wanita yang lebih mementingkan kebahagian orang lain daripada kebahagiaannya sendiri. Karena itulah, aku sangat mencintainya. Kehidupan kami sangat bahagia, sampai kecelakaan enam bulan yang lalu merenggut nyawanya.

_Well_, sudah cukup ceritanya.

Sekarang akun berada di atap sekolah. Sejuknya angin dan panasnya terik matahari menyapaku ketika aku membuka pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya sarana menuju tempat ini. Kalian tahu, perjalanan dari kelas menuju tempat ini bagaikan perjalanan menuju neraka karena teriakan-teriakan itu. Apakah mereka tidak pernah mendengar aku sudah pernah menikah? Cih… aku lupa, sudah menikah atau belum, mereka akan tetap mengejarku sampai tujuan mereka tercapai. Tapi, aku tetap tidak akan termakan permintaan konyol mereka. Tidak aka nada yang bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus kecuali istriku. Istriku yang telah pergi.

.

**~ Sungmin POV end ~**

.

Drrrttt….drrrttt….drrrttt

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar, pertanda bahwa seseorang mencoba menghubunginya. Segera saja Sungmin menrogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dilihatnya layar ponsel itu dengan dahi mengkerut. _Umma?_, batinnya.

Sungmin bingung melihat nama si penelpon ternyata adalah ibunya. Biasanya, sang ibu tidak mungkin menghubunginya ketika dia berada di sekolah. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak, ditekannya tombol hijau di ponselnya itu.

"_Yabuseo, umma_? Ada apa?" kata Sungmin sambil menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya.

"Minnie, kau harus pulang sekarang!" seru sang _umma_ panik. Mau tak mau, perasaan Sungmin semakin tidak enak setelah mendengar nada bicara sang _umma_.

"Kenapa, _umma_? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin yang berusaha tenang. Dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak ada terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Hyukkie."

Mendengar nama anaknya disebut oleh sang _umma_, tentu saja membuat Sungmin kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Sungmin yang awalnya mencoba tenang, sekarang menjadi panik sekerika.

"Hyukkie sakit. Badannya panas sekali, dan dia mencarimu. Cepatlah pulang, Minnie!" jawab sang _umma_.

"_Ne_, _umma_. Minnie pulang sekarang," ucap Sungmin yang langsung berlari dari tempat tersebut menuju ruang guru untuk meminta izin. Setelah mendapatka izin dari guru piket dan wali kelasnya, sungmin langsung menuju kelasnya. Mengambil tasnya yang masih berada di tempat duduknya.

.

** Kelas X-2**

.

Kyuhyun yang sedang sebuk melanjutkan _game_ yang dimainkannya tiba-tiba merasa haus. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin.

Ketika sampai di pintu kelas, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menabraknya. Kyuhyun dan orang yang menabraknya pun terjatuh.

"YA!" teriak Kyuhyun geram. Namun, orang itu tidak memperfuliksn teriakan Kyuhyun. Orang itu, yang diketahui adalah Sungmin, langsung berdiri dan menuju tempat duduknya. Memasukan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja.

"YA! Lee Sungmin-ssi! Apa maksudmu menabrakku, hah?" tanya Kyuhyun marah. Dia tidak terima ada seseorang yang membuatnya kesakitan.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Awas! Aku mau pergi!" bentak Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Tidak sampai kau menjawab 'pertanyaan bodohku' tadi," balas Kyuhyun.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak punya waktu, brengsek!" teriak Sungmin. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, mengakibatkan Kyuhyun kembali jatuh.

Sungmin langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan. Perlu beberapa menit bagi Sungmin untuk sampai di perkiran murid. Ketika ia tiba di parkiran, Sungmin langsung mencari _porsche boxster_ hitam miliknya.

"Sial!" geramnya ketika ia menemukan ban mobilnya kempes. Sungguh, ia mengutuk siapa saja yang membuat mobilnya seperti ini.

"Mau kuantar?" tanya seseorang yang berada di belakang Sungmin. Sungmin pun menoleh dan mendapatkan _namja_ yang baru saja menjadi teman sekelasnya. Sungmin hanya menatap _namja_ yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun itu. Sedikit pun tidak ada keinginannya untuk menjawab Kyuhyun.  
>"Ya! Kau mau pulang , bukan? Kenapa kau malah diam saja di situ," ucap Kyuhyun lagi ketika melihat Sungmin tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.<p>

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Itu bisa kujelaskan nanti. Bukankah kau terburu-buru?" tanya Kyuhyun yang beranjak dari hadapan Sungmin menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobil Sungmin.

Setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia langsung menyalakan dan membawa mobilnya di hadapan Sungmin. Namun, reaksi Sungmin tetap sama. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia hanya menatap mobil Kyuhyun yag ada di hadapannya.

"Hei, aku bukan tipe orang yang mau menawarkan bantuan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cepatlah masuk, atau kau akan menyesal dengan sikap keras kepalamu itu."

Tak ada pilihan lain, Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan tetap mempertahankan egonya. _Akhirnya_, batin Kyuhyun.

Di dalam perjalanan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak saling berbicara. Hanya sesekali saja Sungmin memberikan kode kepada Kyuhyun agar mereka tidak tersesat. Perlu waktu 20 menit bagi mereka untuk tiba di kediaman keluarga Lee. Sungmin langsung keluar dari dalam mobil, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya.

"Dasar, tidak tahu terima kasih."

Berdiam di dalam mobil salah, kembali ke sekolah pun juga salah, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Sungmin. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang miliknya memasuki kediaman keluarga Lee. Terlihat seorang wanita menyabutnya.

"Anda temannya tuan muda?" tanya wanita yang ternyata adalah pelayan di rumah itu.

"_Ne_."

"Baiklah, saya antar anda ke kamar tuan muda. Beliau sedang melihat kondisi putra beliau," ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Ba—MWO!"

.

.

_**Tubikontinu **_

.

.

_Annyeong_, _yorobun….._

Ini ff perdana saya di dunia _real person_.

Di sini Hyukkie saya buat jadi anaknya Sungmin. Dan Sungmin di ff ini udah pernah nikah….

Saya minta tanggapan kalian, ya?

Berikan kritik juga saran untuk membangun cerita ini, tapi dengan bahasa yang sopan ya...

.

A/N : Fanict ini dibuat tanpa meng-edit terlebih dahulu. Jadi kalau menemukan banya kesalahan, katakan saja…..


	2. Chapter 2

*** Your Son © I'm miss simple ***

*** Kyumin ***

*** T to M***

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan semua tokoh di ff ini milik diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, kalau Kyumin, milik Kyumin Shipper.**

**Warning : BL, Yaoi, widow-Min, dll.**

**Summary : **_"Hiks…. Hiks…. Hik"_

* * *

><p>"Maaf, Tuan. Apa Anda bisa sedikit mengecilkan suara Anda. Putra Tuan muda sedang sakit. Kami khawatir kalau putra beliau terganggu," ujar wanita itu lagi, tanpa mengurangi sopan santunnya.<p>

"_Mi—minahae_. Saya hanya terkejut karena Sungmin sudah mempunyai anak."

"Ya, Beliau sudah mempunyai anak. Mari, ikuti saya."

Di perjalanan menuju kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tidak ada di dalam pikirannya untuk mengajak wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu untuk bicara. Karena, di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Sungmin. _Sungmin sudah punya anak? Berarti dia sudah menikah? Kalau dia sudah menikah, kenapa dia masih bisa sekolah?_, batin Kyuhyun.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun dan wanita itu sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat tua. Sang wanita mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membuka pintu tersebut. Ketika pintu tersebut terbuka sempurna, Kyuhyun dapat melihat dua orang manusia sedang memperhatikan seorang anak kecil yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya.

"Permisi, Tuan muda. Ada teman Anda," kata wanita itu kepada Sungmin yang sedang duduk di samping balita yang tertidur tersebut. Sungmin yang merasa dipanggil oleh salah satu pelayan di rumahnya itu, langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau—?" gumam Sungmin. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia lebih mementingkan anaknya yang sedang sakit daripada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Baiklah, Sungmin-ah. _Ajushi_ pikir Hyukkie tidak apa-apa. Mungkin dia kelelahan bermain sehingga dia terserang demam. _Ajushi_ akan memberikan resep obat yang harus kau beli nanti. Tapi, kalau panasnya tidak turun, kau harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit. _Arraseo_?" ucap dokter itu.

"_Ne, arraseo_, _Kangin-ajushi_," jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu _ajushi _kembali bekerja. Jaga kesehatanmu dan Hyukkie, _ne_?"

"_Ne_. _Kamsahamnida_, _ajushi_. Samapikan salamku pada Teuki _ajumma_"

Sang dokter yang menjabat sebagai paman Sungmin itu pun berjalan keluar kamar. Sekilas tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Setelah memastikan pamannya sudah berada cukup jauh dari kamar miliknya, Sungmin pun memilih kembali duduk dan memandang wajah putranya yang sedang tertidur nyenyak.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Sungmin bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke sekolah?"

Merasa diajak berkomunikasi, dengan berani Kyuhyun membawa kaki jenjangnya memasuki kamar yang sangat besar tersebut. Setelah tiba di samping tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menjawab, "Tidak. Untuk apa kembali ke sana kalau pada akhirnya akan mendapatkan kicauan gratis _Kim __Songsaengmin_."

"_Arraseo_, duduklah," ucap Sungmin mempersilakan Kyuhyun untuk duduk, dan orang yang dimaksud pun melakukan apa yang dipersilakan oleh si pemilik kamar.

Setelah duduk di samping Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Ia dapat melihat sebuah foto besar yang tertempel rapi di hadapannya. Di foto tersebut, ia dapat melihat orang yang berada di sampingnya sekarang memakai _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam. Di samping orang yang ia kenal bernama Lee Sungmin itu berdiri seorang wanita memakai gaun yang biasa dipakai wanita-wanita yang sedang melangsungkan pernikahan. Gaun tersebut berwarna _soft pink_, sangat cocok dipakai oleh wanita yang—ia akui— sangat cantik. Kecantikan yang dimiliki wanita itu sangat alami, tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita-wanita Korea sekarang yang lebih memilih cara instan untuk mempercantik diri. Ya, istilah umumnya _Oplas_.

Kyuhyun dapat menangkap senyum kebahagiaan dari kedua orang yang berada di foto tersebut. Di samping tempat tidur yang ia duduki ini pun, terdapat banyak foto yang diletakan di atas lemari kecil. Lagi-lagi, ia dapat melihat Sungmin bersama wanita tadi. Sang wanita dalam keadaan berbaring di tempat tidur dan menggendong seorang bayi. Sedangkan Sungmin, sedang mencium sang bayi. Momen yang sangat indah bukan?

"Kau—sudah menikah?" tanya Kyuhyun menghancurkan keheningan yang tercipta. Jelas pertanyaan tersebut ditujukan kepada Sungmin. Karena hanya dia dan Kyuhyun saja yang berada di kamar tersebut. Oh, jangan lupakan si kecil Hyukkie yang masih tertidur.

"_Ya_! Aku bertanya kepadamu, bukan kepada angin, cih!" teriak Kyuhyun karena Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sungmin menghela nafas sebentar, lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dilihatnya namja berambut pirang di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apa perlu aku menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu, hah?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada mengejek.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, heran dengan sikap namja yang sedang manatapnya ini. _Apa susahnya sih menjawab pertanyaan yang mudah seperti itu?_, batin Kyuhyun bertanya.

Tak mau kalah dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya itu, Kyuhyun kembali bertanya dengan nada dingin, "Apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaan bodohku itu, Sungmin-ssi? Bukankah pertanyaan bodohku itu lebih mudah daripada soal-soal ujian Fisika, hem?"

"Ya, memang pertanyaanmu itu sangat mudah untuk dijawab. Tapi, apa kau memiliki _IQ_ jongkok, heh, Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau pasti sudah melihat foto yang ada di depanmu bukan?" jawab Sungmin menormalkan nada bicaranya. Ia lelah kalau harus berdebat untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun pergi dari kamarnya sekarang, karena ia ingin fokus merawat anaknya. Namun, mengusir seorang tamu termasuk perbuatan tercela, bukan?

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi, kenapa kau masih bisa bersekolah? Em—maksudku—?"

"Kau lupa, heh? Zaman sekarang uang yang berkuasa, Kyuhyun-ssi" jawab Sungmin cepat, karena ia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Haah~" Kyuhyun kembali membuang nafas berat. Tak disangkanya, ada orang selain dirinya yang bisa bersikap dingin seperti ini. _Bahkan orang ini lebih parah daripada aku_, batinnya.

Lelah menhadapi sifat Sungmin yang kelewat dingin, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya hal lain selain hal pernikahan orang yang ada di sampingnya tersebut. Ia mulai berpikir topik apa yang bisa membuat Sungmin melepaskan sifat tak bersabahat yang ia miliki. Matanya lalu beralih kepada balita yang masih tertidur pulas di belakangnya, ia pun melirik Sungmin sejenak. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar di mata _foxy_ Sungmin.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin lalu menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Nama?" Sungmin membeo.

"Ya, nama anakmu," jawab Sungmin

"Hyukjae, namanya Lee Hyukjae. Usianya baru satu setengah tahun. Usia yang masih terlalu kecil untuk ditinggalkan oleh seorang ibu," jawab Sungmin. Tatapan matanya seketika berubah ketika membicarakan tentang anaknya. Terdapat sinar kebahagian sekaligus kesedihan yang terpampang di mata Sungmin.

"Apa istrimu telah meninggal?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Takut apabila Sungmin kembali tak bersahabat.

"_Ne_," jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk lemah. "Waktu itu—"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Chagia<em>! Cepat, nanti kita terlambat!" teriak seorang wanita kepada seseorang. Wanita itu sangat cantik, kulitnya yang putih tanpa noda, rambutnya yang panjang berwarna coklat kehitaman, hidung mancung serta mata sipit yang sangat menggemaskan. Di samping wanita itu terdapat dua koper yang berwarna hitam. Di dalam dekapannya terdapat makhluk kecil yang tertidur pulas. Sesekali ia menepuk punggung makhluk kecil itu, agar sang makhluk tidak terganggu dengan teriakannya.

"_Ne, _tunggu sebentar, _Chagi_!"

Tak lama kemudian, seorang laki-laki tampan—sekaligus manis—keluar dari dalam rumah. Ia membawa sebuah koper kecil berwarna coklat tua. Laki-laki itu sekarang mengenakan kemeja berwarna kotak-kotak berwarna biru muda. Dua kancing teratas dari kemeja yang dikenakannya tersebut dibiarkan terbuka oleh sang pemakai. Ia juga mengenakan _jeans_ berwarna hitam, _sneaker_ berwarna hitam dengan aksen putih yang mengitari _sneaker_ yang digunakannya, _simple_, _but perfect_.

"_Chagi_, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya wanita yang sedari tadi menunggu keluarnya laki-laki yang sekarag ada di hadapannya itu.

Orang yang ditanya hanya menatap bingung wanita cantik yang ada di hadapanya, meminta alasan.

"Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah memang. Tapi, aku tak—"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, nyonya Lee. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan kau sebagai istri ku, _arra_?" ucap laki-laki tersebut, tak membiarkan wanita—atau—istinya tersebut melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sedangkan sang istri, hanya mengangguk malu.

"_YA_! _Sungmin hyung_, _Hyekyo noona_! Sampai kapan kalian membiarkan kami menunggu?"

"_Ne_, Sungjin-ah. Kami datang!" seru Hyekyo seraya berjalan kearah mobil yang sedari tadi terparkir manis di dekat pintu gerbang. Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang serupa dengan yang dilakukan oleh istrinya.

Setelah semua anggota keluarga telah memasuki mobil tersebut, mobil pun mulai dijalankan oleh sang Tuan besar Lee. Membawa mereka menjauh dari rumah megah tersebut menuju ke Bandara _Incheon_.

.

.

**_ Jeju Island_**

.

.

Setelah menempuh waktu yang cukup melelahkan, akhirnya Sungmin beserta istri dan anaknya, tiba di _hotel_ tujuan mereka. Setelah pergi ke _receptionist_ untuk melaporkan kamar yang sudah mereka pesan seminggu yang lalu. Ketika tiba di depan kamar mereka, Sungmin mengeluarkan benda berbentuk seperti _Credit card_ dan mengarahkannya menuju sebuah alat yang berada persis di samping pintu kamar _hotel_ mereka.

Ruangan berwarna biru muda dengan barang-barang mewah serta sebuah _king size bed_, menambrak lensa mata sepasang suami istri tersebut.

'_Bruk'_

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Sedangkan Hyekyo mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada di koper-koper yang mereka bawa, tentunya dengan menidurkan si Lee _junior_ di samping Sungmin.

"Kau lapar, _chagi?_ Apa kau ingin kupesankan sesuatu?" tanya Hyekyo menghampiri Sungmin yang merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh anak mereka.

"_Anni_. Aku belum lapar," jawab Sungmin disertai dengan gelengan kecil. Kemudian, Sungmin langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha sang istri.

"_Aigoo_, _Sungmin-ah._ Kau manja sekali," pekik Hyekyo kecil ketika mendapatkan perilaku manja dari sang suaminya yang tampan sekaligus em—super _aegyo_—.

"Memangnya, hanya Sungmin kecil yang boleh bermanja-manja dengan wanita cantik yang ada di kamar ini? Sungmin dewasa juga ingin melakukannya, _chagia_," ujar Sungmin sedikit bercanda dengan sang istri. Dan, dapat di tebak, bukan? Kalau si wanita cantik yang dimaksud Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan suaminya.

"Hihihi, dasar gombal."

"_Chagia_, aku pergi ke mini market dulu, _ne_. Aku lupa membeli susu Hyukkie," ucap Hyekyo meminta izin.

"Biar aku saja. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu paham bagaimana cara mengurus bayi," jawab Sungmin sebagai penolakan.

"_Anni_, aku saja. Kau harus belajar mengurus anak kita, _chagia_. Jika kau tidak belajar dari sekarang, siapa yang akan merawat _uri aegya_ kalau aku pergi tiba-tiba?" ucap Hyekyo.

"Kanapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak suka kata-katamu, _chagi_," kata Sungmin seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mentap lekat sang istri.

"Hah? Memangnya aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Hyekyo bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri. Dahi Sungmin megerut mendengar ucapan istrinya tersebut. Seolah-olah, sang istri mengalami _amnesia _sesaat.

"Aku pergi," ucap Hyekyo. Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk kecil—tanpa sadar—, menyetujui permohonan istrinya.

Hyekyo pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar tersebut. Sebelum tubuh langsingnya keluar dari kamar tersebut, Sungmin langsung berseru, "Hati-hati, Hye-ah!"

_Kemana dia?_, batin Sungmin bertanya.

Sudah 30 menit Hyekyo pergi dari hotel membeli susu formula untuk Hyukkie, namun sampai sekarang, Hyekyo tak kunjung kembali.

"Kalau tidak salah, jarak mini market dan hotel ini tidak terlalu jauh," ucapnya lirih.

"Oeeekkkkk….. Oeeekkk…."

Entah mengapa, Hyukjae yang sedari tadi tertidur tenang, tiba-tiba menangis. Kedua mata mungil Hyukjae masih tertutup, namun cairan bening bernama air mata itu keluar dari kedua mata sang bayi.

"_Waeyo_, _chagi_? Kau lapar hah?" tanya Sungmin sambil menekan pipi _chubby _Hyukjae, dan jawaban yang didapat Sungmin tetap sama. Anak laki-lakinya itu tetap menangis.

"Baiklah, _chagi_. Kita cari _umma_ mu ne."

Sungmin pun turun dari ranjang _hotel_ tersebut dengan Hyukjae yang masih di dalam gendongannya. Tangisan Hyukjae masih terdengar sampai sekarang. Entah kenapa, perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menghampiri Sungmin. Hyukjae tidak pernah menangis sekaras dan selama ini. Biasanya, dia akan berhenti menangis bila popoknya diganti dan diberi susu. Tapi, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Hyukjae tidak tidak lapar saat ini.

_Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak_, batin Sungmin.

Ketika sampai di depan _lift_, ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Diambilnya ponsel tersebut dari saku celananya. _Siapa?_, batin Sungmin

"_Yaboseo_?"

"_Apa benar Anda keluarga saudari Lee Hyekyo?"_ tanya si penelpon tersebut.

"_Ne_. Saya suaminya."

"_Ah, syukurlah. Kami dari pihak kepolisian, saat ini istri Anda berada di Rumah Sakit. Bisakan Anda ke rumah sakit sekarang? Istri Anda mengalami kecelakaan"_ ucap seseorang di seberang sana, yang ternyata adalah salah satu anggota kepolisian di Pulau tersebut.

Mata indah Sungmin seketika melebar mendengar ucapan anggota kepolisian tersebut, "A—Anda bercanda, 'kan? Sekarang bukanlah bulan April Pak?" bentak Sungmin keras, namun terselip nada pilu di sana.

"_Sebaiknya Anda ke rumah sakit saja sekarang, kami akan menjelaskan semuanya, selamat siang."_ Dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus.

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat, ia mencoba menekan tombol _lift_ yang sedari tadi diacuhkannya. Ia menatap sang anak—Hyukjae— yang sudah berhenti menangis dan mencium pipi _chubby _Hyukjae. "Kau menangis gara-gara in, _chagia_?" ucap Sungmin lirih.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback end<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ketika aku sampai di rumah sakit itu, yang kutemui hanyalah tubuh Hyekyo. Hanya tubuh tanpa ruh." Kyuhyun hanya mampu diam mendengar semua cerita yang Sungmin ceritakan.<p>

"Hiks—hiks… ken—kenapa bukan aku saja yang dipanggil Tuhan? Kenapa harus dia?" tangis Sungmin. Ia mencoba menghapus air matanya, yang entah kenapa, semakin lama semakin deras mengalir. Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak ada sedikit pun terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk menghentikan tangisan remaja manis yang ada di sampingnya kini.

"Hahaha... _Pabbo_! _Pabbo_ Lee Sungmin, hiks."

'_**SREET'**_

"Jangan menangis lagi,_ hyung_. _Jebal_, jangan menangis lagi Minnie-_hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin yang sudah—sedikit— tenang.

"Kyu—"

"_Uljima_, _hyung_. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, _hyung_. _Uljima_," ucap Kyuhyun. Pelukannya semakin erat di tubuh Sungmin, seakan ia tak mau makhluk manis di dalam dekapannya ini dicuri oleh orang.

…

"_Hiks…. Hiks…. Hiks…."_

"_Hyung, waeyo?"_

"_Hiks…"_

"_Uljima, Minnie-hyung. Jebal, uljima."_

"_Kyunnie, mereka tidak mau berteman dengan ku—hiks…"_

"_Uljima, hyung. Ku mohon, aku akan selalu bersamamu, hyung. Aku tidak akan meninggalkamu. Jadi, ku mohon, jangan menangis lagi, ne?"_

…

Seberkas ingatan masa lalu menghampiri Sungmin. _Foxy eyes_ itu langsung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau—kau—?"

"Sudah ingat?"

"Kyunnie? Kau Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin memastikan, dan dibalas dengan senyum tulus Kyuhyun.

"_Bogoshipo_, hyung. _Jeongmal bogoshipo_." Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin. Ia benamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Mencium harum yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"_Nado_, Kyu—"

"_Appa_?" panggil sebuah suara khas anak kecil. Ternyata Hyukjae telah bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

"Kau sudah bangun, _chagi_? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Sungmin. Matanya menatap sang anak dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tangan mulusnya pun ia letakkan di dahi Hyukjae.

"Ah—_sesangi_. Syukurlah kau tidak demam lagi, _chagia_,"

"_Appa_, Hyukkie mau jalan-jalan," ucap Hyukjae manja.

"_Mwo_? Tidak—kau baru sembuh, _chagi_. _Appa_ tidak mau kau kemana-mana dulu. Kau harus tetap di sini, dan kau harus istirahat. Appa tidak mua kau demam lagi gara-gara kelelahan," jawab Sungmin pertanda ia menolak permintaan dari anaknya yang manis itu.

"Tapi _appa_, Hyuk—"

"TIDAK! Sekali tidak, tetap tid—"

"_Kajja_, Hyukkie. Kau jalan dengan _ajushi _saja, _ne_?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Hyukjae.

"_YA_! CHO KYUHYUN! AKU TIDAK MENGIZINKAN KAU MEMBAWA ANAK KU!" teriak Sungmin marah. Langsung saja ia bangkit dan mengejar Kyuhyun yang menggendong anaknya.

"Ya, hyung. Dia hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Apa itu salah?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba membuat hati Sungmin luluh.

"Salah jika yang kau gendong itu keadaannya masih belum stabil," jawab Sungmin sinis.

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut kami saja. Dengan begitu, kau juga bisa menjaganya, 'kan hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"_Appa, jebal_~"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir.

_Hey! Dua lawan satu? Ini tidak adil_, batin Sungmin.

"Hah…. _Arraseo_, tapi hanya satu jam. Tidak boleh lebih."

.

.

.

.

"Appa! Hyukkie mau itu," ujar Hyukjae sambil menunjuk salah satu wahana bermain yang anda di _Lotte Park, _pesawat mini(_gak tau nama aslinya_).

"Ne, Kajja."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju wahana tersebut, dengan Hyukjae yang masih berada di dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Sesampainya di wahana yang dimaksud, Sungmin langsung mengambil anaknya dari gendongan Kyuhyun dan mendudukan Hyukjae di salah satu tempat yang masih kosong.

Setelah mendudukan Hyukjae, ia memasangkan sabuk pengama tersebut di pinggang Hyukjae, setelahnya ia mengecup kening Hyukjae singkat.

"Pengangan yang erat, _chagi_. Jangan macam-macam, _arraseo_?" ucap Sungmin memperingatkan.

"_Ne_, _arraseo_."

.

.

Setelah wahana itu bergerak, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menuju bangku yang berada tak jauh dari wahana yang Hyukjae nikmati. Mata mereka berdua masih setia tertuju pada wahana yang berada di depan mereka. Sesekali senyum tulus muncul di wajah kedua namja tampan tersebut.

"Kau sangat menyayangi anak mu, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin bicara.

"Hanya ayah yang bodoh yang tidak menyayangi anaknya, Kyunnie," jawab Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, kau benar."

Kyuhyun pun menatap Sungmin balik. Mangagumi indahnya _foxy eyes_ itu. merasakan sakit apabila mata indah itu mengeluarkan cairan indah, namun mengandung racun di dalamnya.

Seakan _foxy eyes_ itu memiliki mantra sihir, secara tak sadar Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. Tanganya membelai halus bibi mulus _hyung_-nya tersebut dengan sayang.

Hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja, jarak antara kedua namja tersebut. Sungmin menyadari apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan ketika dirinya menyadari hawa panas yang berasal dari nafas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya.

"Kyu—mmph?"

Mata Sungmin terbelalak. Bibir dongsaeng-nya itu menyegel erat bibir tipisnya. Mata sang dongsaeng pun tertutup, menandakan bahwa ia sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan ini.

Setelah beberapa waktu terlewati dengan rasa syok—bagi Sungmin— Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua.

Mata sipit Kyuhyun menatap _foxy eyes_ Sungmin lembut. Tangannya masih betah mengelus pipi Sungmin.  
>"<em>Saranghae, hyung<em>. _Jeongmal saranghae._

* * *

><p><strong>~ TBC ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Yap, akhirnya aku update juga chap 2 ff ini. maaf kalau masih ada banyak _typo_. Ini bikinnya tanpa ngedit..

Jujur, berat banget ngelawan rasa malas itu, chingudeul.

Tapi, daripada aku ditagih di akhirat(karena ini hutang), kan jadi berabe.

Oh ya, kalau ada yang heran kenapa Hyukkie ngomongnya gak cadel(padahal dia baru satu setengah tahun), itu karena aku susah ngebanyangin gimana cara nulis ucapan-ucapan cadel khas anak-anak. Jadi aku bikin dia bisa ngomong normal aja…

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**Hyunnie Kyumin/HeezepKyuminELF/Aiko Okinawa/Yoo-Seung/Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte/Chikyumin/wulan yeppo/Meong/Mimiyeon/kanaya/Kang Hyera /Kyuminjoong/Ryu/KyuKi Yanagishita /HaruKimMinhyuk**


End file.
